Attacking My Dreams
by ToastySama
Summary: I'm trying out a Sailor Moon x Ronin Warrior crossover. Please R


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters of Ronin Warriors and of Sailor Moon.

Attacking My Dreams

By Toasty95

"Unh!"  He got up onto his white and navy blue claded forearm.  When the other hand touched down, he bent his back to look where his friends once were.  But, there was nothing but a whole in the floor where they once stood.  He crawled got to his knees and crawled over to it.  He stared at what seemed like forever of a black abyss.  "Sage?  Ryo?  Kento?  Cye?"  His voice echoed off of all the walls as he yelled into it, hoping to hear something of his friends.  "Why, Sage," he thought to himself as he remembered the moment of his friend pushing him out of the way at the last moment.  He stood up and at ready to draw upon his powers to become fully armored.  He looked turned to his left as he heard a noise behind him.  In his left ear shone a gold hoop earring.  It is a long story of how he got it.  But, if one thought he was handsome before it, the earring only seem to add to his good looks.  A blue eye seen beyond the wisps of blue bangs of hair.  If he was alone, he was not anymore.

Growling was heard as heavy footsteps approached the room.  It was about seven feet tall and humanoid.  This hiss of a lizard heard many times from off the walls.  The eyes darted around quickly to get a glance of what might be its next meal; its tall waggled hypnotically.  It slowly advanced inside and started to investigate the whole in the floor.  This was his moment.  He had to take his chances.  He had to get it before it could detect him.  The lizard stuck its tongue out and it swung back and forth, trying to pick up the scent that he sensed before.  From behind and above, a flash of gold.  He can only take one shot.  The warrior of navy and white was now fully armored.  He focused the arrow towards his would be opponent.  Take your time….  He got the lizard in his sights.  His muscles became tense as he pulled back.  The second before the shot was executed, the lizard turned and yelled.  It was piercing to his ears.  The shot was off, but still hit him in the chest.  It got on all fours and started after him.  The young warrior jumped from his hiding place and ran off.  Then, he started to fly.  He skidded to a stop a couple of yards away and readied his bow again.  He quickly let off five arrows which all landed at various places.  The creature let out a yell and slid right to the warrior's feet.  It was dead.

He has been walking through here for a while now.  All he had gathered from the one creature, the trap, and the markings on the wall was that this was a tomb of some kind.  And, he might never see a mummy, but more of the supernatural.  He turned as he heard the sounds of struggling and moaning.  He quickly rushed into the room off to his right.  As he entered he saw that it was a vast room.  Cobwebs…everywhere.  They were big enough for any human to walk on like a plank.  An archer has sharp eyes.  He looked around to see the source of the sound.  He finally spotted a teen with long black hair caught within the web.  She was struggling for her freedom.

"WAIT!!  Stop moving!"

"Huh," a reply echoed back.  While her attention was on him, the archer's eyes widened.  A huge spider was silently dropping onto her from above.  He tried to take aim.  If he shot at the spider, it would only land on the girl.  It was better if he got its attention.  As he started to run along the maze of webbings, he aimed again.  He quickly shot two arrows.  One zipped by the spider.  He got her attention and never noticed the second arrow slice through some of the webbings that was keeping the girl in place.  He freed more then her arm.  She fell a long way and screamed at the decent.  The spider's attention was now back on its next meal and quickly started its pursuit.

"Oh, no you don't."  He shot another arrow and flew off into the darkness towards the spider.  The arrow the spider's side and it drops quickly in pain.

"Mars…celestial fire…SURROUND!!"  The spider falls past the girl, set aflame and she starts to fall with it.  "IIIIIIEEEEEEEE-!!!"  The room became bright but only for a few seconds and the mighty light with roaring flame immediately started to vanish to become darkness once again.  "Hmm," the teenaged girl thought to herself in question.  The dropping feeling in her stomach suddenly diminished.  She looked down to see that she was floating.  When she looked up, she squeaked.  The sight of seeing the person that freed her and stopped her from falling was not what she expected.  She then noticed that she had backed herself up a wall.  When she felt the contour of it, she realized that it wasn't flat.  She quickly looked from left to right and saw that they were kept afloat in a bubble.  She next looked directly into the facial guard of the tall armor that stood before her and started to relax.  She saw dark blue eyes through it.  "…."

"…."  They both looked down as they heard a roar beneath them.

"What's that noise?"

His eyes widened as he saw a column of flame heading towards them, "Hold on!!"  He held her close and quickly dove out of the room.  After they landed, he pushed her towards the ground, "GET DOWN," and covered her as flames roared out of the chamber.  All she could see was fire around them.  The moment seemed too long.  She started to panic for his safety with realization of the time he was enduring the element.  But, did she close her eyes within this time?  Because she never saw him get to his knees afterward.  He de-armored and laid his right gloved hand on her shoulder.  "Are you ok, miss?"  As she looked up, she saw a young man with blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a gold earring in his left ear.  She only nodded in response.  He got up, then proceeded to help her up.  "That was close."

"Yeah.  It was too close for me."

He started to look around, "This place is too big."

She started to look around herself, "You're telling me?"

"I'll get us out of here," he started to walk off into the direction he was walking before, "Then, I'll come back and get my friends."

"Friends," she asked as she quickly started to follow, "That's funny because I lost my friends down here, too."

He stopped and she slowed down to a stop, after him.  "You did?  Well, if you tell me their names and give me a description of them, then I'll find them once I come back for them."

She turned in front of him, "Excuse me!?  But, didn't you see what I _DID_ back there?  Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak."

"My friends will be fine on their own for a while longer.  I just want to get you to safety first."

"So, you're saying that I can't defend myself?"

"At least not in that," he pointed at her red and white outfit, which looked like a tight fitting school uniform.

"And, like what you're wearing is any better?"

"Yeah.  It's the subarmor to the armor of Strata."

"Well, THIS is a uniform of a Sailor Senshi," she huffed.  She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I am Raye Hino, warrior of the planet Mars.  I help protect the universe."

A huge grin grew on the young man's face, "Then, I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Hino."  Raye's face stirred question as she looked back at him because she was used to her friend Serena yelling at her when she used that tone of voice.  "I'm Rowen Hashiba of the armor of Strata.  I help protect the mortal realm from evil."


End file.
